


Sex with the Captain

by Daeva_Labeija



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Everyone/Hanamiya Makoto, M/M, because I love this shit stain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeva_Labeija/pseuds/Daeva_Labeija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the players of Kirisaki Daiichi have a little discussion about their captain.<br/>Because I like to think that Hanamiya is adored by his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirisaki Daiichi

"Don't tell me you guys haven't thought of it." Hara liked pointing out the elephant in the room like that. The reactions of his teammates all revealed that they had thought about sex with the captain at least once. They were all guys here. And they were bros. They had each other's backs. They wouldn't hide private things like this from one another.

But then again, these were Hanamiya's kind. Birds of the same feather flock together was his saying and these boys had enough sense of self-preservation to know that revealing their sick fantasies would come with a price. And none of these boys admitted their dirty little secret without making sure first that they were all on the same boat.

* * *

That time before Hanamiya got the coach to quit, Yamazaki and Furuhashi were there to defend their captain when the coach lashed out, bruising Hanamiya's cheek. The two would've attacked the coach back, but Hanamiya insisted that they don't. Hanamiya knew blackmailing the coach would be enough to push him to quit anyway. So Yamazaki and Furuhashi spent their efforts on making sure Hanamiya got to the clinic alright and helped him perfect his act in front of the faculty, so he could take over as the coach as well.

That time when Hanamiya went to meet with Imayoshi, the captain insisted for Hara to come with him. Hara was loud and obnoxious enough that Hanamiya never felt truly alone with Imayoshi, much to the third-year's chagrin. The captain didn't know, but Yamazaki and Furuhashi were spying on them all the while. Every time Hanamiya used Hara as a human shield against Imayoshi, they saw it. Every time Hara laughed it off when Hanamiya edged closer to him, they saw it. The others don't know, but Seto sent a message to Hanamiya during that 'meeting', offering to come with them if he still doesn't feel comfortable.

That time after they lost to Seirin, Hanamiya's anger was domineering, swallowing up everybody else's emotions that day. The team wasn't allowed to feel sad or point fingers. Hanamiya wasn’t saying anything, but the rest of the team could feel that their captain wasn't stable at all. The moment they got in their locker room, he mauled a first-year benchwarmer and out of his blind rage, knocked his two front teeth out before the rest of the team were able to pull them apart. It was Seto who subdued Hanamiya by tearing him off the wailing freshman. Yamazaki pulled the kid away, now forever traumatized. Furuhashi and Hara clearly saw Seto hugging the captain from behind and whispering something to his ear. Until now, he never revealed what he was saying to him during that time, and he never planned on it ever being known by the others. The image was ingrained in Yamazaki's, Hara's and Furuhashi's minds though.

With all that laid out for everyone as evidence, Seto, Furuhashi and Yamazaki actually want to applaud Hara. He might have thought this through more than it seemed.

* * *

"Does he even swing that way?" Yamazaki asked, finally bringing forward that relevant detail.

"Have any of you felt attraction towards guys before the captain?" Furuhashi answered with a question. And for the second time that day, they all had the same exact answer.

"I thought I was straight as a bat before." Seto answered, earning nods of agreement from the rest.

"Hara, wasn't the captain on a date with the glasses guy? You know, when he made you come with them?" Yamazaki asked.

Hara let his bubblegum pop before replying, "Glasses guy was the only one who kept saying it was a date. Captain kept saying it wasn't."

"Captain's kinda twitchy around that guy though. Ya think something's happened to them before?" Yamazaki offered.

"Want to ask him yourself? I have that glasses guy’s number." Furuhashi said as he took out his cellphone.

"Wait, wait! Why me!?" Yamazaki distanced himself from the other and held his hands up as if surrendering, "I'm not gonna get myself mixed up with them!"

"It'll probably be useless anyway." Seto pointed out. "What's something for that guy may be something else for the captain."

"What do you wanna do about it then?" Furuhashi asked everyone. And it was met with disappointing silence. They let out sighs and that's when they heard the door creak open behind Hara.

"How about let's just ask the captain himself..?" Hara suggested, with that goofy smile and hidden eyes that just make him seem crazy. The rest of the boys remained quiet, looking at Hara and looking at the person who just came in. In their heads, they were relieved, at least Hara's the only one who will get in trouble.

"Ask me what, Kazuya?" The hairs on the back of Hara's neck stood on end upon hearing that voice, and that name that he only really hears from his parents or... the captain.

"Captain..!" Hara stood up in panic and faced Hanamiya, who just entered the locker room. The boy could tell that the captain was eyeing him meticulously, making him sweat and swallow audibly.

"Well?" Hanamiya’s eyes flitted across the room, trying to catch anybody’s gaze. But it seemed his team was avoiding him.

“Kazuya.” He reached out one hand to clamp on Hara’s shoulder. “Why do you all look like you’re hiding something from me?”

Hara was about to laugh to shrug the question off, but Hanamiya beat him to dodging the bullet by pulling at his ear. “Come on, tell me.”

“Ow!! Geez, captain!” Hara whined and tapped at Hanamiya’s hand. “Okay, okay!” The rest of the team were quiet in their seats. However there was a near telepathic conversation between them, one that only ever seems to activate when it comes to dire situations like this. _‘If he does spill, we ain’t part of it. It’s all on him!’_

Hanamiya let go of the poor boy and then crossed his arms, waiting for Hara to tell him what was up.

“We were talking about…” Hara’s eyes flitted to the corners, almost begging to be helped, but nobody noticed with his thick bangs so nobody really backed him up. “Sex with you, captain.” He finally admitted, and sweat literally rolled down the side of his face, and he swallowed that lump on his throat, eliciting a noise that made it sound like he just choked.

“That’s it?” Hanamiya felt that his team was too stiff. Every one of them where in fake relaxed positions, some stretching their limbs or yawning, but he could see that their movements were all calculated and terribly, terribly ill-executed.

Hanamiya was pissed off at how poorly his team was faking. He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms while walking to the middle of the locker room, so he would be surrounded, but never overwhelmed, by his team. “Double your current training menu.” He announced while tapping one of his foot. “It’ll be double until I see progress with your fakes.” His team still held their breath, and Hanamiya actually felt bad for them so he walked away to get out of the room. But not before leaving them a parting message to wreck their brains.

“Sex with you fuckers? Yeah, I’ve thought about it too. Don’t act like it’s such a huge ass fuckin’ deal. What are you, five?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue?


	2. Hara Kazuya

A full week after being caught fantasizing about fucking the captain, the Kirisaki Daiichi first-stringers barely learned their lesson. Their hormonal teenage boy bodies kept up with the harsher training menu and now the punishment just turned into something permanent for them. Hanamiya was proud.

“I masturbated to a picture of captain last night.” said Hara, and punctuated it with a bubblegum pop.

“Too much information, dude.” Yamazaki responded. The two often walked to school together since they lived in the same block.

“What? You saying you don't do that from time to time?” Disbelief was heard but unseen in Hara, with his bangs and bubblegum covering most of his face.

“Are you saying you've done that more than once?”

“What you don't know is there's this third-year guy who sells candid pictures of students at our school. He says he doesn't take the shots himself, he just sells them. Like a fucking drug cartel in the making. Captain has a few cute shots there and since I'm a good guy and I wanna support local businesses, I bought a coupl'a pics.”

“Jesus Christ. That guy is a pervert. You're a pervert.” Yamazaki side-eyed him and all he got was a proud Hara beaming at him.

“You bet I am.” Hara said then took out something from his bag and shoved it at Yamazaki's face. “Just look at this. There's something so off about it. I love it.”

Yamazaki made a show of not being interested, but that facade wore off immediately when he caught a glimpse of his captain in the photo drinking from a water fountain. He was bent forwards, somehow not looking stiff despite the angle. His mouth was open just a smidge, his pink tongue barely peeking out. He could see the curve of his canines and could imagine how sharp they were, and how he wouldn't mind being bitten by his captain. His dark hair fell in a curtain on either side of his face, framing it to look smaller. There weren't any lines over his brow, unlike how he usually is during practice. The captain just seemed relaxed, with soft copper eyes focused on the water gushing out. Even his hands on the fountain seemed dainty, the fingers delicate.

Upon closer inspection, Yamazaki noted how the water trailed under Hanamiya's chin. The slight darkness on the collar of the captain's uniform showed that it was damp with water that probably dribbled down to his neck. Unconsciously, Yamazaki licked his lips and he wanted more of the captain. Unfortunately, Hara plucked the photo from him and started blabbering again.

“People not in the basketball club really think captain is some sweetheart. It’s only us who know how he’s really like. You take his terrible attitude and this innocent expression and I… I just can't take that gap. It gets me hard all the time.”

Yamazaki had to agree. There was something weird about that glaring difference. How Hanamiya is outside the basketball club and how he is when with the basketball club may as well be two distinct people.

“Pft...” Hara scoffed. He took Yamazaki's silence for disinterest. “Captain is a turn on is what I'm saying. You don't see it? I really wanna do things to him.”

“Not everyone is actively looking for sex, Hara.” So Yamazaki says but he knows he’s being a hypocrite when he shames Hara. He himself would jump at any opportunity to fuck the captain too.

“I'm talking about it 'cause I shot out a pretty damn thick wad 'cause of this pic and I've never experienced that before.” Hara revealed once more and Yamazaki was a little too hot under the collar to tell him TMI again. Instead, he redirects his horniness to smarminess.

“Captain will cook your balls and feed it to your parents if he hears about that shit you're spewing.”

* * *

The next day, at the locker room right before morning practice, Hara came barreling in with a spring in his step. He came right up to Furuhashi and Yamazaki, who were in the middle of undressing, and sang,

“Guess who got laid last night?!" Hara let the statement settle for a good few seconds before cheering, "…this guy!”

By this point, the basketball team has pretty much been immune to Hara's outbursts since most of them are just a crock of shit cooked up to elicit a reaction. The locker room teeming with high school boys was unsurprisingly silent despite Hara's raunchy declaration.

“Too much information, dude.” Furuhashi grumbled. 

“Aw, I'm sure you'll want more information 'cause I fucked the captain, Furuhashi. So there.” Hara retorted, in a tone strikingly similar to that of kids fighting over which of their pokemon is the coolest.

Hara quickly got changed and waited for the non-first-stringers to funnel out of the locker room. Hara didn't even need to ask Furuhashi to wait for him. Dead eyes or not, he could tell that Furuhashi craved for an elaboration. Yamazaki was there too, antsy as fuck and prodding Hara for answers.

“Seriously, dude? He just let you?” The redhead questioned.

“Well...” Hara trailed off, leaning against a locker door just to piss off the other two.

“I knew it. You're full of shit, Hara” Furuhashi rolled his dead eyes, not amused.

“Am not." Hara interjected. "But captain's full of my jizz and I'm literally all out.”

Yamazaki and Furuhashi have been with Hara for too long that they already know when he's just spewing crap and when he's actually telling the truth. From the way Hara has been talking about this experience, Yamazaki and Furuhashi have no reason to believe that Hara is lying.

“Aha..." Hara smiles widely, his face gradually morphing to a Halloween mask. "...you wanna know, don't you?”

It's that smugness that makes Yamazaki's and Furuhashi's belief falter.

* * *

After school and afternoon practice, Yamazaki and Furuhashi approached Hara, wanting him to either elaborate or come clean. Naturally, Hara couldn't stop his smug self from rubbing it in the other two's faces. 

“He kinda tied me up. And I couldn't do a damn thing.”

“So captain fucked you, you moron!” Yamazaki exclaimed. Yet somehow, he doesn't mind that picture at all. _Captain fucking Hara._

“Nah, dude. He rode me 'til I was a dry, man. I didn't even know you could do that." Hara explained, getting animated with his hands once again. "Like the last time I orgasmed because of his hand, literally nothing came out. Like air just passed through my peehole 'cause there wasn't anymore spunk left to give. Captain wrung me dry, man. I ain't masturbating for a week.”

Yamazaki was caught in a trance trying to imagine that, while Furuhashi was transparently discontented. 

They still don't believe him.

* * *

Come the next day and Yamazaki and Furuhashi are still unsure about Hara's claims. Yamazaki fervently wants proof that it really happened. Furuhashi merely says 'pics or it didn't happen'. Neither of the two would admit it, but they wished Hara would tell them outright how he got the captain to agree to having sex.

"I know how to prove it now," Hara whispers in the locker room as they all got ready for morning practice. "I left a pretty big hickey on captain. Just under his ear. His right ear, I think... or was it left..?"

"You're full of shit." Yamazaki shoots down his half-assed idea right away. "Captain sometimes has hickeys on his neck. We see it all the time since he doesn't bother hiding it. You can't prove _you_ left that there.” 

"Why don't you tell us something else... like a mole or a scar that's hidden under his clothes."

"That or just come clean that you were shitting us the whole time."

To that, Hara pouted. "You're just busting my balls."

* * *

When it was time for afternoon practice and Hara wasn't there with them since he had cleaning duty at his classroom, Yamazaki and Furuhashi were relieved. They were emotionally exhausted with trying to figure out if Hara really did fuck the captain. By this point, they were about 90% certain that Hara was just making it all up to stir the pot. 

In the middle of changing, Yamazaki and Furuhashi's phones both beep at the same time, signaling a new message received. Upon checking that it was Hara who left a text, their eye-rolling came as a reflex. 

Still, the boys checked what he had to say and saw:

_I left hickeys on the inner side of captain's thighs last night too. Many little ones. Check. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Immediately did their eyes flit toward Hanamiya who was in the middle of unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning his pants, then pulling down the zipper. It seemed to take forever for those pants to fall and bunch at his ankles, but when they did, Yamazaki and Furuhashi's eyes were right on his thighs, creamy and firm and seemingly soft to the touch. Hanamiya's legs spread a bit wider as he kicks off his pants and that's when the two caught sight of it - bright red, new, little nips and love bites frustratingly close to his crotch. That's when Furuhashi and Yamazaki's jaws dropped to the floor with their eyes trained to their captain's thighs. It was a spectacle how they had no tact that Hanamiya quickly noticed them and both earned a swift blow to the Adam's apple.

While the two reeled on the floor choking for air, they wondered how the fuck Hara managed to get so physical with the captain.

* * *

"Hnn... fucking faster, goddammit. Deeper." Hanamiya groaned while pulling at Seto's hair. The taller boy complied, easing Hanamiya's hips forward as he does so. For a while, it satisfied Hanamiya, but he soon caught wind that Seto wasn't his usual self this time. To get his full attention, Hanamiya slapped him across the face and grumbled, "What's the matter with you? Are you distracted?"

Seto was vacant as he tried to process the fact that Hanamiya slapped his cheek in the middle of sex, strongly too. It stung but it didn't piss him off. More than anything, he's amazed how the captain can hone in on his emotions despite his ass being stuffed hilt-deep with his dick. 

Seto sighed. He didn't particularly want to talk about it but he can't refuse Hanamiya nor can he ignore him, not when they're fucking like this. But like a good top, he didn't pull out when he answered, “You know they're really curious. They're talking about it.”

“Talking about what?” Hanamiya was frowning, unimpressed with how Seto's beating around the bush. 

Seto on the other hand was a mix of floored and turned on. Floored because Hanamiya still seems threatening despite being completely in the nude with cum splatters all over his abdomen and his ass full of Seto. Turned on because... well, same reason above. “Hara's a blabbermouth so you should've known.” Seto said.

Hanamiya's lips were pursed as he put two and two together, only just figuring out that Seto was talking about him having sex with Hara. For a moment there, he believed that Seto was jealous.

“I don't mind anyway if it's just them." Hanamiya shrugged it off. He trusted Hara to an extent. He knew Hara wouldn't do anything that would ruin him or his reputation at school. He trusted that Hara was afraid of what he'd do if he crossed a line. "Just Hiroshi and Koujirou, right?” Hanamiya was sure that it was only with those two that Hara would reveal their 'secret'.

Seto remained quiet, looking on at Hanamiya from above. He was worried. He was jealous. He was a little frustrated. He was a lot unsatisfied. Above all else, he wanted to get back to fucking Hanamiya already.

“What? You think you had a monopoly on me?” The captain hissed, one brow raised.

Seto never dreamed such a presumptuous thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a tiny preference for Hara among the Kirisaki Daiichi (Hanamiya aside), but all the first-stringers get to have a chapter that focuses on them too. (~˘▾˘)~  
> Do you think that's a good idea?


End file.
